Rokhan
|Przynależność = Horda Trolle Mrocznej Włóczni Ofensywa Wojennej Pieśni ( ) Rebelia Mrocznej Włóczni ( ) |Stanowisko = Czempion Hordy Zwiadowca Hordy Członek Ofensywy Wojennej Pieśni ( ) Czempion Mrocznej Włóczni ( - ) Wódz plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni (od ) |Lokacja = Upadek Smoka Smocze Cmentarzysko |Status = Żyje |Mentorzy = Sen'jin Vol'jin |Kompani = Rexxar Chen Stormstout (dawniej) |Dubbing = Abubakar Salim (od ) }} Rokhan jest łowcą cieni należącym do trollowego plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni. Niegdyś pomagał Rexxarowi w jego kampanii przeciwko admirałowi Daelinowi Proudmoore. Obecnie przebywa w Zmierzchu Smoka na Smoczym Cmentarzysku. Biografia 'Dawne animozje' Dawniej prowadzony przez Sen'jina na Złamanych Wyspach, Rokhan przyłączył się wraz z resztą swego plemienia do Thralla i jego Hordy, która uratowała ich od Morskiej Wiedźmy i powiodła razem z sobą do Kalimdoru. Po bitwie o Górę Hyjal trolle osiadły na Wyspach Echa nieopodal wybrzeża Durotaru, jednak Rokhan pozostał w Orgrimmarze jako zwiadowca Thralla. Gdy do miasta przybył Rexxar z raportem Mogrina, Thrall poprosił Rokhana o pomoc pana bestii w podróży przez dzicz. Rokhan i Rexxar napotkali ludzi na wybrzeżu Durotaru po tym, jak dotarli do obserwatorium w Przyczółku Gar'thoka i donieśli o tym Thrallowi, który wysłał ich z powrotem. Gdy przybyli na miejsce, obserwatorium leżało w ruinach, a ludzie byli wybitnie wrogo nastawieni. Rokhan zaczął się obawiać o swoich ziomków na Wyspach Echa i sądził, że powinni oni osiedlić się na kontynencie, by uniknąć niepotrzebnych niebezpieczeństw. Thrall zgodził się z jego zdaniem i wysłał Rokhana wraz z drużyną na Wyspy Echa, by ostrzec Vol'jina i sprowadzić trolle do Durotaru. Po zniszczeniu okrętów wojennych, które blokowały ich drogę i rozpaleniu ognisk sygnałowych w pobliskiej osadzie, Rokhan i Rexxar zostali wysłani na spotkanie w miejsce Thralla. Po napaści Thrall, pragnąc pokojowego rozwiązania, wysłał Rokhana i jego przyjaciół do Theramore, by w tajemnicy paktować z Jainą Proudmoore. Z pomocą Jainy odkryli, że najeźdźcy byli kierowani przez ojca czarodziejki, admirała Daelina Proudmoore, który pragnął wybić Hordę z Durotaru. Rokhan wraz z Rexxarem wycięli sobie drogę przez Sawannę, uzyskując pomoc wielu sojuszników. Ostatecznie siły ludzi i orków starły się w wielkiej bitwie nieopodal Zatoce Gniewu Cieni i, gdy orkowie zwyciężyli, ścigali wrogów aż do Theramore. Rokhan pomógł w rajdzie na Theramore i starł się z elitarnymi oddziałami admirała Proudmoore'a, walcząc u boku Rexxara. Po zakończonej wojnie i klęsce poniesionej przez Proudmoore'a, Rokhan został przyjęty z honorami zarówno przez swój lud, jak i poddanych Thralla. 'Późniejsze wydarzenia' Sytuacja pomiędzy orkami z Durotaru i ludźmi z Theramore wciąż była napięta. Niemal doszło do kolejnej wojny dzięki knowaniom pomniejszego demona Zmodlora i kilku kultystów Płonącego Ostrza. Rokhan wciąż służył Thrallowi jako zwiadowca - najlepszy z najlepszych - i użył wszystkich swoich umiejętności, by ostrzec Wodza Wojennego o wzmocnieniu Północnej Strażnicy na granicy terytoriów orków i ludzi. Jest on opisywany jako posiadający zadziwiająco gładką, jak na trolla, twarz i tajemnicze oczy. Plotki głosiły, że Rokhan został wysłany z ważną misją przez Vol'jina. World of Warcraft Zgodnie z relacją Lekarza Dusz Jin'Zila, Rokhan wraz z Rexxarem są odpowiedzialni za zabicie starszej siostry Sereny Bloodfeather. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King W Wrath of the Lich King Rokhana można napotkać w niewielkim obozie znanym jako Zmierzch Smoka na Smoczym Cmentarzysku. Podążył do Northrend, by wesprzeć różne plemiona trolli w walce z Królem Liszem. Rozpoczyna on następujące zadanie: * 75 Sarathstra, Scourge of the North (Grupa) Galeria Plik:Rokhan.jpg|Rokhan w Warcraft III Plik:Rokhanwar3.jpg|Rokhan w Warcraft III Ciekawostki *Przed uważano, że Rokhan zginął podczas misji zwiadowczej w Cienistej Dolinie. *Od czasu śmierci Vol'jina uznawany jest za prawdopodobnego przywódcę Mrocznej Włóczni. Linki zewnętrzne en:Rokhan de:Rokhan es:Rokhan fr:Rokhan Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Dragonblight NPC Kategoria:Dragonblight quest giver Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Krąg Nienawiści